It Should've Been Me
by Gamblersgirl09
Summary: What if Bella had died when she gave birth to Edward's baby? What if Edward couldn't live with seeing Bella's face on his child every day so he left? What would happen when he came back and his daughter thought that she was Emmett and Rosalie's baby? R
1. Good bye Baby

(This takes place just after Bella finds out she's pregnant in BD.) Don't own any twilight characters.

Bella walked out of the bathroom, tears streaming down her face. "I'm pregnant." She said with a happy smile. She was happy, her and Edward would get to be an a real family. One with kids. Even as she watched for his reaction her mind was already flashing forward to the Cullen house years from now, full of bronze haired, brown eyed little angels. With thirteen words, Edward Cullen the man she loved more than anything, brought her fantasy crushing down around her.

"Oh shit! This is really bad! We have to get rid of it." He groaned before turning away from her and putting his head in his hands.

"Edward! How can you say that? This is a good miraculous thing! I am not getting rid of my baby!" Bella yelled at him before turning, going back into the bathroom and slamming the door.

"Vampires are not supposed to have children, Bella! We don't even know what this thing will do to you!" Edward yelled back through the door.

"I'm keeping it! Nothing you can do will make me get rid of this child!" Bella screamed back.

"Fine! Let's at least go home, so we can get you looked at by Carlisle. I don't want you getting looked at by a doctor on this island." Edward replied moving across the bedroom and throwing their stuff into their suitcases.

Bella opened the door to the bathroom, came out and started to help him back. It was then that she noticed the terrified look in his eyes. This baby scared him as much as it made her happy. She dropped the shirt she had in her hand into the suitcase before she walked over and wrapped her arms around her husband. "This is going to be a great thing. It's our miracle. Just you wait and see. Picture little Edwards and Bellas running around our house. It'll be perfect." Bella said before kissing him on the lips.

Edward smiled and put his hand on her stomach. "I hope your right." He replied before kissing her on the lips and then again on her stomach. "I love you, baby." He whispered to her tummy before turning away and continuing to pack.

Three Months Later

EPOV

"Edward!!" Bella screamed, as a searing pain started in her stomach. "I think it's coming!"

Edward appeared at her side quickly followed by the rest of the family. He looked down at his broken wife, and prayed to god that both her and the baby made it through this alright. The baby was half vampire and half human which made it incredibly strong. It had already wreaked havoc on Bella from the inside it had broken three of Bella's ribs, her hip and bruised her stomach. Bella screamed again and Edward heard the sickening crunch of bones snapping in two, and all of a sudden blood started to trickle out of her mouth. Edward felt his bloodlust come upon him as soon as his wife's sweet blood hit the air. He could feel himself losing the battle and was leaning towards his wife, ready to taste it when someone pushed him out of the way.

"Get him out of here!" He heard Carlisle yell, and the next thing he knew his two brothers were clamped onto his arms dragging him out of the house.

"Let me go! I have to be with her! She's in pain! Let me go!" Edward snarled as his brothers drug him away from the house.

"You'll see her when it's over. The baby and Bella will be waiting when we get back." Edward heard Emmett say. Edward continued to struggle but his brothers held him tight. He felt his heart twist painfully with every scream he heard from Bella. All of a sudden the screaming stopped and Edward crashed to his knees. _Something isn't right. Something isn't right_. Were the only thoughts flashing through his head.

BPOV

"It hurts! It hurts!" Bella screamed as Carlisle carried her up the stairs and into Carlisle at home exam room. " Please make it stop." She begged as he set her on the table. "I can't. We have to let this proceed naturally." Carlisle replied, placing a comforting hand on Bella's shoulder. The sickening crunch sounded again and Bella screamed. She coughed up more and more blood and fell back on the pillows. Carlisle looked around the room, he couldn't find any of the morphine or anything that would lessen the pain. "Bella I'll be right back. I promise. I have to go get some pain killers from my car. It'll make you feel better." Bella nodded and closed her eyes. Carlisle had just left the room when Bella felt the sharp pain in her chest. One of her broken ribs had stabbed through her heart, another through one of her lungs. She tried to fill her lungs with air so she could scream and get the attention of anyone of the Cullens but it felt like torture to breath. She felt the baby move again and an excruciating pain in stomach. She looked down just in time to see the tips of a tiny little hand protruding from a long gash in her stomach. The baby was climbing out of her stomach, like a chick out of an egg. Bella barely had time to process this before the pain caused her to black out. That was the last thing Isabella Cullen ever saw.

CPOV

Carlisle ran down the stairs at top speed. He was caught by Esme at the bottom of the stairs. "How is it going?" Esme asked, worry written all over her face. "

The baby is trying to get out, but I don't see how it can. I have to go get her some morphine or something." Carlisle said as he pushed past his wife and continued to race out to his car. He searched all over his car until he found the tiny bottle of morphine he had been keeping in there ever since he found out Bella was pregnant. Then he raced back upstairs and into the exam room. The tiny hand sticking out of Bella's abdomen was the first thing that caught Carlisle attention.

"Oh my god!" Carlisle exclaimed as he rushed forward and grabbed a scalpel.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I know this is going to hurt! Forgive me!" Carlisle said before putting the scalpel to her stomach and cutting a line from the bottom of Bella's rip cage all the way to bellow her belly button. Then he stood back and watched as the baby pulled itself out of his son's wife.

Carlisle picked it, now a her, up and gently put her in the cradle that had been put in the room for exactly this purpose before he turned his attention to Bella. He saw that her eyes were closed, but blood still trickled down her mouth. "Bella. Bella!" Carlisle said as he placed two fingers on her neck. There wasn't a pulse.

"No! No! Bella! Wake up!" Carlisle cried hitting her softly on the cheek trying to wake her ,but he could already feel that her body was a few degrees colder than it was no more than ten minutes ago_. I can still safe her! She can become one of us!_ He thought as he felt down her body, looking for the source of death. He knew the baby crawling its way out would have been extremely painful but humans could have lived through that. As long as it was treated in enough time.

He felt across her chest and instantly his hands landed on the spot in her ribcage that was missing part of the rib. He pressed against her chest, right over her heart and the tail end of the missing rib bone came poking through the flesh. Carlisle crashed to his knees. Bella was dead. Truly, unchangeable dead. You couldn't become a vampire if you died of a stake, or rib, through the heart.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. This is all my fault. I'm so sorry." Carlisle let his grief wash over him for a few minutes more, holding onto the hand only girl in the world that could make his son happy, knowing if he had just been in the room for a few minutes he would have saved her. It was all his fault.


	2. When I'm Gone

(don't own twilight. Oh and sorry for the crappy short chapter. Hopefully the next one is better J )

"I'm so sorry, Bella. This is all my fault. I'm so sorry." She's dead. How will Edward cope? Were the Carlisle's words that flashed through Edward's mind. "No. No. NOO!!!!" Edward screamed his head falling into his hands, tearless sobs wracked his body.

"Edward. Edward, what's happened?" Emmett asked, while Jasper gasped at the suddenness the wave of grief crashed onto him. Jasper staggered to the side and caught himself on a tree.

"Jasper! What is going on?" Emmett asked, his voice going from worried to almost full out panic attack. "TELL ME WHAT IS WRONG!!!" Emmett roared before grabbing Edward by the shoulder's and hauling him to his feet.

"She's dead." Edward whispered, almost to low for even a vampire to hear.

"Dead? How can she be dead. Carlisle is with her. If anything were to have happened he would have changed her." Emmett replied, his girp tightening on Edward's shoulders.

"She's dead. Let me go I have to be by her!" Edward said struggling against Emmett's hold.

"No, Carlisle will solve this. He always does. Stay here until you know for sure." Emmett said, trying to reason with him.

"I said let me GO!!!" Edward screamed before slamming his palms into Emmett's chest, sending him flying backwards and landing in a heap about a football field length away. Edward sprinted towards the house, charged through the front door, and ran up to Carlilse's medical room. He skidded to a halt at the door. He saw Carlilse on his knees, gripping Bella's hand, and his Bella laying on the table, bloody and gone. "No. No. No." He whispered, holding himself up on the door frame.

"I'm so sorry Edward, I went to go get pain medicine to help her through. When I got back she was gone. There was nothing I could do. I'm so sorry." Carlisle choked, struggling to his feet.

"I don't blame you. It was my fault. I should have made her get rid of it. She had Rose on her side. My fault. All my fault." Edward replied, incoherently before staggering to Bella's said and wrapping her in his arms.

"Please, can I be alone with her? Please?" Edward asked, his eyes never leaving Bella's face.

"I'm so sorry, son." Carlisle whispered once more before heading towards the door.

"Wait." Edward said suddenly. Carlisle turned and looked back at him. "Take it with you." Edward snarled, jerking his head towards the crib.

"She's your daughter, Edward, she needs to be with you." Carlisle replied, softly staying where he was. Edward looked up at his father and snarled, "I can't live with that. I can't look at it everyday knowing it killed Bella. She is not my daughter. I don't want her! Give her to Emmett and Rosalie. Her and Rosalie belong together. They both killed my wife. Take it and leave. I never want to see it again." The was the last thing Edward said to his father that day. Carlisle walked over to the crib and picked up the baby. Carlisle didn't know that the next time he came up to this room it would be spotless. That both Bella and Edward would be gone. If he had known, he would have said goodbye.

Downstairs the entire family gathered in the living room. By now they all knew that Bella had died but they didn't know anything else. Had the baby lived? How was Edward? Rosalie saw Carlisle coming down the stairs first, the bundle of a baby in his arms. "What's happened?" She asked, stepping closer to Carlisle.

Carlisle placed the baby in Rosalie's arms and said, "Edward has requested that you raise her. He believes she needs a mother and a father, not just a father who doesn't have the will to live." Rosalie nodded and snuggled the baby close, she would put her whole heart into raising the baby.

"Why did this happen? Why Edward?" Esme asked coming up to Carlisle and wrapping him in a hug.

"It's human life. I should've done more. I should've…done…more." Carlisle said, burying his head in Esme's hair.

"We all know you tried your hardest. There's nothing you could have done. No body blames you." Emmett said, walking over to Rosalie. He put his arms around her and looked into the face of "his" baby girl.

A few seconds later Alice gasped from where she stood next to Jasper, before she quickly covered her face in her hands.

"What's wrong, baby?" Jasper asked worriedly.

"Nothing. I just had a vision of a nasty cougar your going to face when we go hunting next. It just caught me off guard." Alice replied, the family nodded and turned their attention back to what had happened. All but Jasper.

"You lied. What did you see?" Jasper asked, at a level that only his wife could hear.

Alice replied, "He's gone. Edward's gone and he doesn't plan on coming back."


End file.
